


Leaving You

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Marriage, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a quick write based on a dream





	Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick write based on a dream

Mark takes a few step down the hallway trying his best to stay quiet. He moves to the next door. He hears Jackson speaking on the phone wondering who he’s calling at 4am. He stands still getting a better listen.

“I know babe, don’t worry.”

Babe? Mark’s stomach aches.

“Yes of course.” Jackson continues. “Alright I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

Mark covers his mouth and sighs. He begins to cry silently. He wants to yell but he takes a few steps back and runs to the bathroom to vomit. 

“I fucking knew it. I knew it. I knew it” he repeats and vomits again. He loses control over his body and begins to shake. He had warned himself before that Jackson doesn’t love him. Mark already knew it was possible Jackson has been seeing other people but to finally catch Jackson proves it’s 100% true.  
He flushes the toilet and washes his face. He goes back to bed alone and forces himself to fall asleep unable to handle the pain anymore.

-

The next morning Mark was yelled at by Jackson to wake up. He overslept 20 minutes and would have the possibility of being late for work. “God mark what the fuck is wrong with you. Why didn’t you put your alarm.” He didn’t have time to argue instead he rushes to his closet putting together an outfit.

“I’m going to a party tonight. The boss is celebrating his 20th anniversary with his wife.”

Mark doesn’t respond. Though he would have liked to have gone. He would have loved to go as Jackson’s date but that spot was taken.

He rushes out of the bedroom and starts his commute to work thinking about how he wanted to slap his husband in the face for his foul actions. But he would never lay a hand on jackson.   
-

Mark was able to find the address of tonight’s party. He called one of Jackson’s coworkers pretending him and Jackson forgot the address.

Mark arrives at the party in a nice suit and slick back blonde hair. No one really knew who mark was. Jackson just joined the company a few months ago. He knew Jackson wouldn’t have gone around telling people he was married. He stopped wearing his wedding ring after he and mark got into several arguments. Mark too doesn’t wear his ring. He’ll never be able to wear it either since he threw it out the window from the second floor of his home. It was never found.

Mark looks around the place in search for his husband. All the men are in suits and the women in dresses.

Mark is offered a drink and takes it gladly taking sips to help relieve his anxiety. He walks around and passes by unfamiliar faces. Maybe Jackson ditched this party and went somewhere else with his new lover.

After minutes of feeling like a fool for showing up to a strangers party mark finally spots Jackson holding a women by her waist introducing her to a few people. Mark stares at her. She’s beautiful like a princess. No wonder Jackson completely forgot about him. Mark closes his eyes trying to stop the tears. Jackson looks so happy having her by his side. Smiling and laughing. He takes one last glance before he moves fast looking for the nearest restroom. He locks the door and falls to the floor as he begins to cry his heart out.

Once mark arrives home he finds the biggest suitcase he owns and begins to fill it with clothes and his personal valuables. He wastes no time getting out of that house and drives. He doesn’t know where he’s going as long as he gets far away from Jackson.

-

Hours later he arrives at an unfamiliar town. He finds a good hotel and checks into a room costing more than he’s ever spent but for him that doesn’t matter. He just wants to rest his tired heart.

-

Jackson arrives home after the party. He finds it odd Mark isn’t in bed. He yells his name out and checks every single room in the house. He gives up and let’s it go. “Fuck I should have brought her back here if I knew he wasn’t gonna be home.” Jackson sighs to himself.

Days later Mark doesn’t come home.

-

After days of being alone Mark has had enough. No one cared to call him or wonder where the hell he went. His husband couldn’t care less. He was so angry at Jackson. He hated him. After all the fights, arguments and heartbreaks, he is done. So mark had a plan. A plan he’s had for months but never had the courage to do so.

He’s on the road in search for a perfect location. A place no one could hear or find him.

He parks his car on the side of the road and carries his tools with him. He walks deep into the forest finding the perfect tree. He throws the rope as hard as his weak body could. He sits down by the tree and stares at the ground. This isn’t an easy moment as he will finally leave this earth. He’s leaving his friends, family and his husband. 

He sits there for two hours sobbing and screaming releasing his anger. He debates if he should stay here or not but he imagines whatever happens after death will be better. He stands up and grabs the rope tying it around his neck tight. He’s sweating and his vision is blurry. His stomach hurts and he’s getting a massive headache. He fights through it. Says his goodbye and prays. He thinks about Jackson one more time. He thinks about the old life they had when they loved each other and everything felt normal. Before the drugs and money that wasn’t worth anything. 

Within minutes it happens. He screams till he cant anymore and then takes it back. He doesn’t want to die like this. It was as if God was listening and let Mark fall. Mark yells and is in disbelief. It wasn’t meant to be. Mark has received a second chance of life. “Fucking Hell!” Mark steadies his breathing and just lays on the ground. He stares up into the sky and cries.

-

Mark opens the door to his home and steps inside looking around the place. He slowly walks into the kitchen. His head feels like it's going to explode.

“Mark, where have you been?”

“Oh my god!” A women as known as Jackson’s new girlfriend screams in concern. 

Mark continues his blank stare until he sees nothing but black.

Jackson rushes to him holding his head.

“What do we do? What the hell is wrong with him?” 

Jackson looks at her with disgust. “Get out!”

“But Jack-”

“I said get out!”

She walks passing them both rolling her eyes. She slams the door behind her.

“Mark baby, what Happened? Please open your eyes.” He taps Mark’s face gently to wake him up. He runs his hand over the poor man’s throat. Purple and red bruises. He puts the pieces together.

“Mark, hey. Please baby open your eyes. You fainted, love. You’re going to be okay.” He picks him up and carries him up to the couch. He runs into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. When he steps into the living room Mark is beginning to wake up. Jackson sits next to him making sure he’s able to breathe well.

Mark stares into his eyes not saying a word. Tears stream down his face. He feels completely broken that he tried to end his own life because of this person right in front of him.

He sits up and reaches for the glass of water chugging it down.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

Mark turns away from Jackson and lays back down closing his eyes.

“I need to know what happened.” Jackson begins sobbing and it worries Mark. Imagine how Jackson would have been if he died. “He does love me.” Mark whispers to himself. He stands up and walks upstairs to the bathroom. Jackson follows him calling his name. Mark closes the door behind him leaving Jackson crying. Mark strips down and gets into the shower feeling the warm water run down his aching body. He scrubs himself down feeling dirty. He regrets the damage he’s done to his own self. He wraps himself with a towel and pushes Jackson aside when he opens the door. He goes into his closet and changes into a pair of pajamas. Jackson watches him the whole time crying. 

“I need to stay here just for tonight. I’m okay now.”

Jackson shakes his head and reaches for Mark’s hands. “Let me take care of you. What do you need? Food? Are you cold?” 

Mark takes a deep breath and hugs Jackson tight. A hug is all he needs. His husband by his side just for tonight. “Take me to bed.” He whispers. Jackson picks him up and walks Mark into the guest room feeling a heavy guilt for bringing another women into their bed. He figured him and Mark were done for good.

Jackson lays by Mark and holds him tight as he begins to whimper. They hold each other for sometime until the room goes completely silent,

“I’m sorry I failed at being your husband.” Jackson speaks.

Mark shuts his eyes wanting to scream. He doesn’t want to talk or hear Jackson’s excuses. He rolls over and tells Jackson to leave him alone. His body shuts down and finally falls asleep.

-

Mark wakes up by Jackson. He never left his side last night. His heart still feels heavy. Hours of sleep didn’t cure him at all. He doesn’t know what to do next. This doesn't feel like his home anymore. He can’t even be in his own bedroom and everything is all fucked up. His relationship, his body and his mind. He goes into the kitchen to make some coffee. His favorite drink. He sits on the counter and looks around him. He has the best memories of him and Jackson cooking, having friends and family over. This house once felt so normal and safe. It all went downhill once Jackson found other things to make him happy. The married life didn’t matter anymore.

Jackson walks in distracting Mark from his thoughts. He wraps his arms around Mark placing kisses all over his face. He gets himself a cup and sits with Mark holding his hand. Mark doesn’t let go because even though he feels anger towards him. It's a nice gesture. They sit in silence and finish their coffee. Jackson leads Mark to the living room Mark knowing it's time to talk.

He keeps his gaze down with his arms crossed. He has shivers go down his body too anxious to know what he’ll have to say.

“You should go see a doctor. Mark if you need help there’s people who will help you.”

Mark glances at Jackson wondering if he got the clue as to what Mark’s plans were. He looks into his swollen eyes knowing maybe he did. 

“I’ll be just fine. I just need to find my own place. Maybe the boys will let me stay at their place for awhile.” It is final that Mark is deciding to move out.

“I love you. I hope you know that I do.” Mark frowns watching Jackson break down into a cry. “I’m so sorry. I thought I was falling in love with her. I’m living another life when I’m with her. I’m not the same Jackson. I’m sorry I put you last. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jackson continues on to cry stuttering on every other word. “I love you even though I hurt you. I put you last knowing that I can’t possibly love any drug or person more than you.”

Mark knows its all bullshit. If Jackson really loved him he wouldn’t have done all this in the first place. 

“I allowed things stronger than me to hurt you.”

Mark just stares at Jackson going through pain. It’s not close to what Mark is dealing with. This is his chance to leave. There’s no worth staying here to comfort Jackson when he’s already found a women to take care of him. 

-

Mark drives away with his car full of belongings. He’s finally free.


End file.
